


Disillusionmenttale

by QuartzHerobrine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzHerobrine/pseuds/QuartzHerobrine
Summary: Another au. You know the drill.





	

Disillusionmenttale is another au that I created. This whole au is based on a happy exterior with a sick and disturbing interior. All the monsters seem happy and perfect on the outside. However, all are horrid disturbing creatures on the inside. In order to see this interior, you must kill the monsters. While killing them, they will beg and plead to spare them. The question is, will you let them keep living this lie, or let them see what the world really looks like.


End file.
